interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary n
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- n (letter ~) n littera n (en) * ~ .R.I (Jesus Nazarenus Rex Judaeorum) Abbrev INRI nabob (1. Indian Admin]; 2. very wealthy person) n nabab nadir (fig) n nadir * n nadir naevoid, nevoid Pathol adj nevoide naevus, nevus Pathol n nevo nag (complain) vi planger se constantemente * (of conscience) v remorder * (reproach) vt reprochar * n cavallastro nagging (of pain) adj constante, irritante * (of pain) adj irritante, constante * (of people) adj criticante * n reproches nail (fix or fasten with nails) v clavar * (metal) n clavo * (of a finger or toe) n ungue * (of a finger or toe) n ungula * (of a finger or toe) n ungula (ùngula) * Anat ungula * ~ mold n claviera * v clavar nailbrush n brossetta pro le ungulas nailer, nail-smith n clavero nailfile n lima pro le ungulas nail-smith, nailer n clavero nail-varnish n smalt pro le ungulas naive adj naive * adj naive (naìve) naiveness, naiveté n naivitate naivete n naivitate * ~ , naiveness n naivitate naked adj nude * ~ , nude, bare adj nude nakedness n nuditate * ~ , nudity n nuditate namby-pamby adj affectate, insipide * ~ -pamby adj insipide, affectate name (christian/first ~) n prenomine * (in the - of) phr in nomine de * n nomine * v nominar * ~ , call v appellar * ~ , call v nominar * ~ , designate, denominate v denominar nameless adj sin nomine namely adv a saper namesake n homonymo Namibia Geog n Namibia nanny (grandmother) n granmamma * (nurse) n governante nanny-goat n capra nant ((with child or young) filled with meaning, significant) adj pregnante (ppr of pregnar) * ((with child or young) filled with meaning, significant) adj pregnante nap (have a ~) v facer un parve somno * (of cloth) n pilo * (sleep) n parve somno, siesta * (sleep) n siesta, parve somno * v dormir legiermente * ~ , pile (of cloth, velvet) n pilo napalm n napalm naphtha n naphtha naphthaline n naphthalina naphthol n naphthol napkin (table napkin) n servietta * n servietta Naples n Napoli * n Neapole nappy n panno narcissism n narcissismo narcissus n narcisso narcosis n narcose narcotic adj narcotic * n narcoti * n narcotico narcotine n narcotina narcotism n narcotismo narcotization n narcotisation narcotize v narcotisar nard, spikenard n nardo nardine (of or pertaining to nard) adj nardin narghile, nargileh n nargile * ~ , nargileh n nargile (-lé) nargileh, narghile n nargile * ~ , narghile n nargile (-lé) narrate v narrar * ~ , expound, explain v enarrar narration n narration * ~ , exposition n enarration narrative adj narrative * n narration narrator n narrator narrow (grow narrower) vi devenir plus stricte * (limited) adj limitate * (not wide) adj stricte * (of little breadth) adj stricte * (restrict itself) v restringer se * vt limitar, restringer * vt restringer, limitar narrowly (closely) adv strictemente * (only just) adv per un pilo narrow-minded adj illiberal, intolerante * ~ -minded adj intolerante, illiberal narrowness n strictessa narrows n stricto * ~ , straits n stricto nasal (1. as in nasal duct; 2. Phonet]) adj nasal * adj nasal * ~ quality, nasality n nasalitate nasality, nasal quality n nasalitate nasalize v nasalisar nasally adv nasalmente, per naso * adv per naso, nasalmente nascent, dawning adj nascente * ~ , dawning adj nascente (ppr of nascer) nastily adv disagradabilemente nastiness n character disagradabile, obscenitate * n obscenitate, character disagradabile nasturtium Bot n cappucina * Bot n nasturtio * n nasturtio nasty (turn ~) v devenir disagradabile * adj disagradabile, nauseabunde * adj nauseabunde, disagradabile natant adj natante * adj natante (ppr of natar) natation, swimming n natation natatorial, natatory adj natatori natatory, natatorial adj natatori nation n nation national adj national * n regnicola * ~ , subject, citizen (of a country) n regnicola * ~ , subject, citizen (of a country) n regnicola (-nì-) national-anthem n hymno national national-insurance n assecurantia statal nationalism n nationalismo nationalist n nationalista nationality n nationalitate nationalization n nationalisation nationalize (convert into national property) v nationalisar nationally adv nationalmente national-service n servicio militar nationwide adj a scala national, national * adj national, a scala national native (1. as in native wit; 2. native-born) adj native * (connected with one's birth) adj natal * adj natal, native * adj native, natal * ~ country, fatherland n patria * n indigena * n indigena (-dì-) * n indigena, nativo * n nativo * n nativo, indigena native-country n patria native-language n lingua maternal nativism (1. prejudice in favor of natives against foreigners; 2. Philos]) n nativismo nativist (1. a partisan of nativism in the treatment of foreigners; 2. Philos]) n nativista nativity n nativitate natlonalize v nationalisar natrium, sodium n natrium * ~ , sodium n natrium (nà-) natrolite Mineral n natrolitho * Mineral n natrolitho (-ò-) natron n natron * n natron (nà-) natural (sign) Mus;] n bequadro * adj natural * ~ inclination, bent, propensity n propension * n mus * ~ , connatural, inborn adj connatural natural-gas n methano naturalism (1. conformity with nature; 2. Philos]; 3. Lit. or Art]) n naturalismo naturalist (1. a student of natural history; 2. an adherent of naturalism in philosophy; 3. a representative of naturalism in art or literature) n naturalista naturalistic (1. as in naturalistic principlcs in art; 2. Philos]; 3. of or pertaining to natural history) adj naturalistic naturalization n naturalisation naturalize (1. to naturalize a foreigner; 2. to acclimatize) v naturalisar * v naturalisar naturally (1. in a natural way; 2. by nature; 3. of course) adv naturalmente * adv naturalmente naturalness n naturalitate nature (1. the nature of a being or person; 2. the material world and its phenomena) n natura * (by ~) adv de natura * n natura * ~ , inborn quality (of a person or thing) n physis * ~ , inborn quality (of a person or thing) n physis (fì-) nau- (ship) occurring in compounds] n nau- naught (come to ~) v abortar * n nihil, nil, zero * n nil, zero, nihil * n zero, nihil, nil * ~ , nought n nihil, nil * ~ , nought n nil, nihil naughtiness n mal conducta, malitia * n malitia, mal conducta naughty adj mal naumachy Antiq n naumachia * Antiq n naumachia (-ìa) Nauru Geog n Nauru nausea n nausea nauseate (feel nausea) v nausear * v nausear nauseating adj nauseabunde, nauseose * adj nauseose, nauseabunde * ~ , nauseous adj nauseabunde nauseous, nauseating adj nauseabunde nautical adj nautic * adj nautic (nàu-) nautilus n nautilo * n nautilo (nàu-) naval (- officer) n officiero de marina * adj naval nave Arch n nave * n nave navel n umbilico * ~ , umbilicus Anat n umbilico * ~ , umbilicus Anat n umbilico (-ìco) navigability n navigabilitate navigable (as in navigable stream) adj navigabile navigate v navigar * ~ , sail (as in to navigate or sail the seas) v navigar navigation (1. Naut/Aeronaut] (act or practice of navigating; 2. act or science of navigation) n navigation * (the art or science of) n nautica * (the art or science of) n nautica (nàu-) * n navigation navigational adj navigational navigator (one who sails the seas) n navigator * n navigator navvy n laborator, peon, travaliator * n laborator, peon, travaliator (sur le camminos) * n peon, travaliator (sur le camminos), laborator * n peon, travaliator, laborator * n travaliator (sur le camminos), laborator, peon * n travaliator, laborator, peon navy n flotta * n flotta, marina de guerra * n marina de guerra, flotta navy-blue n blau marin Nazarene adj nazaren * n nazareno Nazareth n Nazareth * n Nazareth (nà-) Nazi n nazi * n nazi (-ts-) Nazism n nazismo Neapolitan adj neapolitan * n neapolitano near (intimate) adj intime * (nearby) adj proxime, vicin * (nearby) adj vicin, proxime * adv presso * ~ by, near adv juxta * prep apud, presso * prep presso, apud * ~ to, next to, near prep juxta * v approximar se a * ~ , at hand adv propter * ~ , at hand adv propter (pròp-) * ~ , near by adv juxta * ~ , near to, next to prep juxta * ~ , neighboring adj propinque * ~ , neighboring, adjoining adj vicin * ~ , with, at, by prep apud * ~ , with, at, by prep apud (à-) nearby adj vicin * ~ -by adv/prep presso near-east n levante, proxime oriente * ~ -east n proxime oriente, levante nearly (I - did it) phr io esseva al puncto de facer lo * adv quasi * ~ , almost adv quasi nearsighted adj myope * ~ -sighted, myopic, short-sighted adj myope near-sightedness, myopia, short-sightedness n myopia * ~ -sightedness, myopia, short-sightedness n myopia (-ìa) neasant n paisano neat (clear, pure) adj nette * (of spirits) adj pur * (tidy) adj nette * ~ , clear, pure adj nitide neatness, cleanness, cleanliness n nettitate * ~ , clearness, pureness n nitiditate Nebuchadnezzar Bib n Nabuchodonosor nebula Astron n nebulosa * Pathol n nebula * Pathol n nebula (né-) nebular adj nebular nebulous adj nebulose nebulousness n nebulositate necessary adj necessari * adj necessari, necesse * adj necesse * adj necesse, necessari necessitate v necessitar * ~ , force, compel (make necessary) v necessitar necessity (1. fact or quality of being necessary; 2. need, want) n necessitate * (of ~) adv necessarimente * n necessitate neck (make out) v basiar se passionatemente * (of violin) n manico * Anat n collo * n collo necklace n collar * ~ , collar (band, chain or the like, worn around the neck) n collar necktie n cravata * ~ , scarf, cravat n cravata necro-, necr- (corpse, dead body) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n necro- necrologic, necrological adj necrologic necrological, necrologic adj necrologic necrologue, necrology n necrologo * ~ , necrology n necrologo (-òlogo) necrology n necrologia * n necrologia (-ìa) * ~ , necrologue n necrologo * ~ , necrologue n necrologo (-òlogo) necromancer n necromante necromancy n necromantia * n necromantia (-ìa) necromantic adj necromantic necrophagous adj necrophage necropolis, cemetery n necropole necropsy, autopsy Med n necropsia * ~ , autopsy Med n necropsia (-ìa) necroscopic, necroscopical adj necroscopic necroscopical, necroscopic adj necroscopic necrosis Pathol n necrosis * Pathol n necrosis (-òsis) nectar (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Bot]) n nectare * n nectare nectarean, nectareous adj nectarin nectary Bot n nectario nee adj nascite need (deprivation) n miseria, privation * (deprivation) n privation, miseria * (have need of) v haber besonio de * (if - be) prep. phr in caso de necessitate * (lack) n carentia, manco * (lack) n manco, carentia * (lack) v carer, mancar * (lack) v mancar, carer * (must) v deber * (require) v requirer * (requirement) n besonio, necessitate * (requirement) n necessitate, besonio * ~ , be in need of v indiger * ~ , penury n miseria needful adj necessari needle n aco * n aco, agulia * n agulia * n agulia, aco needleful (of thread) n aguliata needless adj inutile, superflue * adj superflue, inutile needlework n sutura needy adj indigente, necessitose * adj necessitose * adj necessitose, indigente nefarious adj infame negate v negar negation n negation negative (1. not affirmative; 2. not positive) adj negative * (negative proposition, statement, reply) n negativa * (photog) n negativo * (reply) n negativa * Gram n negation * etc n negativo * Photog n cliché * Photog n cliché F] * adj negative negativism n negativismo negativist n negativista neglect v negliger * v negliger -lig-/-lect-] neglected adj neglecte negligee n négligé * n négligé F] negligence n negligentia negligent adj negligente * adj negligente (ppr of negliger) negligible adj insignificante, negligibile * adj negligibile, insignificante negotiability n negotiabilitate negotiable Commer adj negotiabile negotiate (1. to talk over and arrange terms for; 2. to convert into cash) v negotiar * v negotiar negotiation n negotiation * ~ , negotiating n negotiation * ~ , negotiating n negotio negotiator n negotiator negress n negra negro adj negro * n negro * n negro negroid adj negroide Negus n negus * n negus (né-) neigh n hinnimento * v hinnir * ~ , whinny v hinnir neighbor Bib n proximo * n vicino * ~ , border upon v avicinar * ~ , border upon v vicinar * ~ , neighbour n vicino neighborhood n vicinitate * ~ , vicinity (1. nearness; 2. region, surroundings) n vicinitate neighboring, adjoining adj vicinal * ~ , adjoining, near adj vicin * ~ , near adj propinque neighbor-on v vicinar neighbouring n vicin, vicinal, vicinante * n vicinal, vicinante, vicin * n vicinante, vicin, vicinal neighing, whinnying n hinnimento neighrorly (in a - way) adv amicalmente, de forma amical * (in a - way) adv de forma amical, amicalmente * adj amical, de bon vicino * adj de bon vicino, amical neither adj necun * adj necun (del duo) * ~ adv/conj nec, ni * ~ adv/conj ni, nec * ~ indef pron neutro * ~ pron neutro, ni le uno ni le altere * ~ pron ni le uno ni le altere, neutro * ~ ...nor conj ni ... ni nemathelminth n nemathelminthe * n nemathelminthe Zool] nemato-, nemat- (thread) occurring in compounds] n nemat- Nemesis Relig n Nemesis * Relig n Nemesis (né-) neocolonialism n neocolonialismo neocolonialist n neocolonialista Neo-Latin adj neolatin * ~ -Latin n neolatino neolith Archeol n neolitho * Archeol n neolitho (-ò-) neolithic Archeol adj neolithic neological adj neologic neologism (new word or expression) n neologismo * n neologismo neologist n neologista neology (use of new words) n neologia * (use of new words) n neologia (-ìa) neon Chem n neon * Chem n neon (né-) * adj neon * ~ lights n lumines de neon neophyte n neophyto * n neophyto (-ò-) neoplasm Med n neoplasma Neoplatonic adj neoplatonic Neoplatonism n neoplatonismo Neoplatonist n neoplatonico Nepal Geog n Nepal nephew n nepote * n nepto nephritic adj nephritic nephritis Pathol n nephritis * Pathol n nephritis (-ìtis) nephro-, nephr- (kidney) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n nephro- nephrocele Pathol n nephrocele nepotism (favoritism in regard to relatives) n nepotismo * n nepotismo Neptune (1. Rom. Relig]; 2. Astron]) n Neptuno * (Planet) n Neptuno neptunian Geol adj neptunian Neptunism Gcol n neptunismo neptunist Geol n neptunista neptunium Chem n neptunium * Chem n neptunium (-tùn-) nervation, nervature n nervation nervature, nervation n nervatura nerve (1. as in a man of nerve; 2. Anat]) n nervo * (cheek) n audacia * (courage) n valor * Anat n nervo * v dar corage a, fortificar * v fortificar, dar corage a * ~ , nervure Bot/Entom n nervura nerve-racking adj horripilante nervine (having the quality of acting on the nerves) Med] adj nervin nervous (1. muscular; 2. pertaining to the nerves; 3 . highly strung, irritable) adj nervose * adj nervose * ~ diathesis Med n nervosismo nervous-breakdown n collapso nervose nervousness n nervositate nervous-system n systema nervose nervure, nerve Bot/Entom n nervura nervy adj irritabile neso- (island) occurring in compounds] n neso- nest (of a bird, mouse) n nido * ~ egg, savings n peculio * n nido * v annidar * v annidar (se) nest-building n nidification nestle v annidar se, installar se commodemente * v installar se commodemente, annidar se net (as in fish net, hair net) n rete * (as in to make a living by netting purses) v maliar * (catch) v prender con un rete * (gain) v ganiar como profito, reportar nette * (gain) v reportar nette, ganiar como profito * adj nette * n rete, reticulo * n reticulo, rete Netherlands Geog n Nederlandia, Pais Basse * Geog n Pais Basse, Nederlandia nettle (annoy) v piccar * (bio) n urtica * (sting) v urticar * ~ rash, urticaria Pathol n urticaria * ~ , urtica n urtica * ~ , urtica n urtica (-tìca) * ~ , urticate v urticar nettle-rash n urticaria network (-) v facer rete * (as in a network of railroads) n rete * n rete neume Mus n pneuma * Mus n pneuma -ma/-mat-] neural adj nerval neuralgia n neuralgia * n neuralgia (-ìa) neuralgic adj neuralgic neurasthenia n neurasthenia * n neurasthenia (-ìa) neurasthenic adj neurasthenic * n neurasthenico neuritis Med n neuritis * Med n neuritis (-ìtis) neurological adj neurologic * adj neuropathologic neurologist n neurologista * n neurologo * n neurologo (-òlogo) * ~ , neuropath n neuropathologo * ~ , neuropath n neuropathologo (-òlogo) neurology n neurologia * n neurologia (-ìa) * n neuropathologia * n neuropathologia (-ìa) neuroma Med n neuroma neuron Anat n neuron * Anat n neuron (neu-) neuropath, neurologist n neuropathologo * ~ , neurologist n neuropathologo (-òlogo) neurosis n neurosis * n neurosis (-òsis) neurotic adj neurotic neuter (1. Biol]; 2. Gram]) adj neutre * adj neutre * n genere neutre * v sterilisar neutral (1. not taking either side in a dispute, war; 2. Chem.l; 3. Elec] (neither positive nor negative) adj neutre * (not taking either side in a dispute, war) adj neutral * ~ adj/n neutral * n neutral neutrality (1. state of not taking either side in adispute, war; 2. Chem]) n neutralitate * n neutralitate neutralization n neutralisation neutralize v neutralisar neutrally adv neutralmente neutron Phys n neutron * Phys n neutron (-òn) * n neutron never adv nunquam * adv nunquam (nùnquam) * adv nunquam jammais never-ending adj eterne, perpetue * ~ -ending adj perpetue, eterne never-mind v. phr non importa! nevermore adv non... plus jammais nevertheless adv nonobstante * ~ conj nonobstante Nevis Geog n Nevis nevoid, naevoid Pathol adj nevoide nevus, naevus Pathol n nevo new (1. not existing before; 2. not yet used or worn) adj nove * (happy - year!) interj felice anno nove * adj nove * ~ Guinea n Nove Guinea * ~ Guinea n Nove Guinea (ginéa) * ~ moon (phase or period of new moon) n novilunio * ~ Orleans n Nove Orleans * ~ York n New York * ~ York n New York A] * ~ York n Nove York * ~ Zealand (of) adj neozelandese * ~ Zealand n Nove Zelanda * ~ Zealander n neozelandese * ~ , novel adj novelle newborn baby n neonato * n neonate neonato New-Brunswick Geog n New Brusnswick, Nove Brunswick * ~ -Brunswick Geog n Nove Brunswick, New Brusnswick New-Caledonia Geog n New Caledonia, Nove Caledonia * ~ -Caledonia Geog n Nove Caledonia, New Caledonia newcomer n nove venito Newfoundland Geog n Newfoundland New-Hampshire Geog n New Hampshire, Nove Hampshire * ~ -Hampshire Geog n Nove Hampshire, New Hampshire New-Jersey Geog n New Jersey, Nove Jersey * ~ -Jersey Geog n Nove Jersey, New Jersey newly broken Agr adj noval * n novemente, recentemente * n recentemente, novemente * ~ wed n sponsa * ~ wed n sponso * ~ , lately, recently adv nuper * ~ , lately, recently adv nuper (nù-) newlywed n sposa * n sposo New-Mexico Geog n New Mexico, Nove Mexico * ~ -Mexico Geog n Nove Mexico, New Mexico new-moon n novilunio newness n novitate * ~ , novelty n novellitate * ~ , novelty n novitate news (piece of ~) n nova * n actualitates, novas, notitias * n notitias, actualitates, novas * n novas, notitias, actualitates news-agency n agentia de pressa news-agent n venditor de periodicos news-bulletin n bulletin de novas news-group Comp n gruppo de novas newspaper n jornal * ~ -paper n jornal, periodico * ~ -paper n periodico, jornal news-reel n film de actualitates, film de notitias, notitial * ~ -reel n film de notitias, notitial, film de actualitates * ~ -reel n notitial, film de actualitates, film de notitias news-server Comp n servitor de novas news-stand n kiosque news-thread Comp n filo de novas newt n triton new-testament n nove testamento, scripturas grec * ~ -testament n scripturas grec, nove testamento new-year's-day n die del anno nove new-year's-eve n vigilia de sancte silvestro New-York Geog n New York * ~ -York adj neoyorkese New-Zealand Geog n Nove Zealand * ~ -Zealand adj neozelandese next (as in next week) adj proxime * (as in next week) adj proxime (pròx-) * adj proxime, sequente * adj sequente, proxime * adv postea * ~ to last, penultimate adj penultime (-nùl-] * ~ to, near, near to prep juxta * ~ , following adj sequente * ~ , following adj sequente (ppr of sequer) * ~ , thereafter adv deinde * ~ , thereafter adv deinde (déin-) next-day n die sequente next-door adj vicin * ~ -door adv in le casa vicin next-of-kin n parente plus proxime next-to adv presso a next-to-last adj penultime next-to-nothing adv nie becco de pluma, puncta de penna, quasi nihil * ~ -to-nothing adv puncta de penna, quasi nihil, nie becco de pluma * ~ -to-nothing adv quasi nihil, nie becco de pluma, puncta de penna nexus, connection n nexo Nicaragua Geog n Nicaragua nice (delicate) adj delicate, subtil * (delicate) adj subtil, delicate * (exact) adj exacte * (likeable) n gentil, sympathic * (likeable) n sympathic, gentil * (of weather) adj belle, bon * (of weather) adj bon, belle * (pleasant) adj affabile, amabile * (pleasant) adj amabile, affabile * ~ point of honor, punctilio n punctilio * ~ , pleasant adj gentil nicely adv con delicatessa, con precision * adv con precision, con delicatessa niceness (exactness) n exactitude * n affabilitate, gentilessa * n gentilessa, affabilitate * ~ , pleasantness n gentilessa nice-touch phr detalio gentil niche n niche * n niche F] * ~ , put in a niche v nichar * ~ , put in a niche v nichar (-sh-) nick (in the - of time) adv justo a tempore * (old ~) n le diablo * n sectura * v insecar nickefiferous adj nickelifere nickel (1. the metal nickel; 2. a nickel coin) n nickel nickel-plate (ware) n nickelatura * ~ -plate v nickelar nickel-plated n nickelate nickel-plating n nickelage * ~ -plating n nickelage (-aje) nickname n supernomine * v supernominar Nicotiana Bot n nicotiana nicotine n nicotina nicotinic adj nicotinic nicotinism Pathol n nicotinismo niece n nepta Niger Geog n Niger Nigeria Geog n Nigeria nigerian adj nigerian * n nigeriano niggardly adv parsimoniose niggle (annoy) v irritar * (cavil) v cavillar, preoccucar se de cosas insignificante * (cavil) v preoccucar se de cosas insignificante, cavillar niggling (annoying) adj irritante * (trifling) adj insignificante night (by ~) adv de nocte. * (darkness) n nocte * (length of - time) n noctata * n nocte * ~ , whole night, night's time n noctata night-cap (dress) n bonetto de nocte * ~ -cap (drink) n bibita night-club n cabaret night-dress n camisa de nocte night-fall n crepusculo nightingale n rossiniolo nightly adj de nocte, de vespere, nocturne * adj de vespere, nocturne, de nocte * adj nocturne, de nocte, de vespere * adv cata nocte, cata vespere * adv cata vespere, cata nocte night-mape n incubo night's time, night, whole night n noctata nightshade Bot n solano night-shift n torno de nocte night-shirt n camisa de nocte night-time n nocte night-watchman n guarda de nocte nihilism n nihilismo nihilist n nihilista nil n nihil, nil * n nil, nihil Nile Geog n Nilo nimble adj agile, legier * adj legier, agile * ~ , agile, fleet adj legier * ~ , agile, fleet adj legier (-jér) * ~ , quick, agile adj preste nimbleness n agilitate, legieressa * n legieressa, agilitate * ~ , agility, fleetness n legieressa * ~ , agility, fleetness n legieressa (-jer-) * ~ , quickness, agility n prestessa nincompoop n imbecille nine adj nove * ~ Num nove, novem * ~ Num novem, nove ninefold adj nonuple * adj nonuple (nù-) nineteen adj dece-nove * ~ Num dece-nove, dece-novem * ~ Num dece-novem, dece-nove nineteenth adj dece-none * adj dece-none (-nò-) * adj dece-novesime * adj dece-novesime (-ésime) * n dece-none parte * ~ Num dece-none ninetieth adj novantesime * adj novantesime (-ésime) * ~ Num novantesimo ninety adj novanta * ~ Num novanta Nineveh n Ninive * n Ninive (nì-) Ninevite n ninivita ninth adj none * adj novesime * adj novesime (-ésime) * n none parte * ~ Num none nip (bite) n morsura * (bite) v morder, piccar * (bite) v piccar, morder * (drink) n gutta * (go) v ir presto nippers, vise, clamp, tongs, pincers n tenalia nipple n papilla Nippon n Nipon * n Nipon J] nippy (of person) adj agile, alerte, rapide * (of person) adj alerte, rapide, agile * (of person) adj rapide, agile, alerte * (of wind) adj aspere, piccante * (of wind) adj piccante, aspere nirvana n nirvana * n nirvana Skr] niter, saltpeter n salnitro nitrate n nitrato nitric adj nitric nitride n nitrido nitrification n nitrification nitrify v nitrificar nitrite n nitrito nitrobacterium n nitrobacterio nitrobenzene, nitrobenzol n nitrobenzina nitrocellulose n nitrocellulosa nitrogen n nitrogeno * n nitrogeno (-ò-) nitroglycerin n nitroglycerina nitroglycerine n nitroglycerina nitrous (1. of niter; 2. Chem] (containing nitrogen) adj nitrose * ~ , saltpetrous adj salnitrose nitwit adj imbecille Niue Geog n Niue Nivse Hist n nivoso nlbble v beccar, morder * v morder, beccar nlckel n nickel no (I have - money) phr io ha necun moneta, io non ha alcun moneta * (I have - money) phr io non ha alcun moneta, io ha necun moneta * (opposite of ``yes) (no) no * adj nulle * adv no * adv non * ~ one, nobody pron nemo * ~ one, none, nobody pron nec-uno * ~ !, by no means, not in the least adv minime * ~ !, by no means, not in the least adv minime (mì-) * ~ , not any adj nulle Noah n Noe * n Noe (-é) Noah's Ark n Arca de Noe nobiliary adj nobiliari nobility (1. nobility of birth, rank, mind, character; 2. body of nobles in a country) n nobilitate * n nobilitate noble (1. noble in rank, title or birth; 2. noble in character) adj nobile * adj gentil * ~ adj/n nobile * ~ , nobleman, noblewoman n nobile nobleman n gentilhomine * n nobile * ~ , noblewoman, noble n nobile noblewoman, noble, nobleman n nobile nobody (nonentity) n nullitate * ~ pron necuno, nemo * ~ pron nemo, necuno * ~ , no one pron nemo * ~ , no one, none pron nec-uno noctambulous adj noctambule noctivagous, noctivagant adj noctivage * ~ , noctivagant adj noctivage (-tì-) noctule Zool n noctula nocturn Eccl n nocturno nocturnal adj nocturne nocturnally adv nocturnemente nocturne Mus n nocturno nod n outation, signo del testa * n signo del testa, outation * v nutar node Astron n nodo * n nodo nodosity (1. knottiness; 2. knotty swelling or protuberance) n nodositate nodular adj nodular nodule n nodulo noise (make a ~) v strepitar * n ruito, strepido, stridor * n strepido, stridor, ruito * n stridor, ruito, strepido * v critar, publicar * v publicar, critar * ~ , din n ruito * ~ , din n ruito (-ìto) * ~ , din n strepito * ~ , din n strepito (stré-) * ~ , make a harsh, shrill v strider noisy adj ruitose * adj ruitose, strepitose * adj rumorose * adj strepitose * adj strepitose, ruitose no-longer phr non... jam nomad adj/n nomade * n nomade * n nomade (nò-) * ~ , nomadic adj nomade * ~ , nomadic adj nomade (nò-) nomadic adj nomade nomadism n nomadismo nomenclator (1. Rom. Antiq]; 2. one concerned with the nomenclature of a subject) n nomenclator nomenclature (system of names used in classifications) n nomenclatura * n nomenclatura nomic (customary, conventional) adj nomic nominal (1. pertaining to a name or names; 2. existing in name only; 3. Gram] (pertaining to a noun or nouns) adj nominal * adj nominal nominalism Philos n nominalismo nominalist Philos n nominalista nominally adv in nomine, nominalmente * adv nominalmente, in nomine nominate (appoint) v nominar * v nominar, proponer * v proponer, nominar nomination n nomination, presentation * n presentation, nomination * ~ , appointment n nomination nominative (1. bearing the name of a person; 2. Gram]) adj nominative * Gram n nominativo * adj nominative nominativo nominator (one who nominates) n nominator nominee n candidato, nominato * n nominato, candidato nomo- (law) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n nomo- nomocracy n nomocratia * n nomocratia (-ìa) nomology n nomologia * n nomologia (-ìa) no-more phr non ... plus nonacceptance n non-acceptation nonagenarian adj nonagenari non-aggression pact n pacto de non-aggression non-attendance n absentia nonchalance n disinvoltura, nonchalance * n nonchalance * n nonchalance F] * n nonchalance, disinvoltura nonchalant adj disinvolte, nonchalant * adj nonchalant * adj nonchalant F] * adj nonchalant, disinvolte nonclaimable adj irreclamabile non-combattant adj non-combattente non-committal adj/n neutre, reservate * ~ -committal adj/n reservate, neutre non-commlssioned n officer subofficiero nonconformist adj/n nonconformista * n nonconformista nonconformity n nonconformitate nondescript adj inclassificabile, indefinibile * adj indefinibile, inclassificabile none (people) pron necuno, nemo * (people) pron nemo, necuno * (things) n nihil * adj nulle * ~ , nobody, no one pron nec-uno * ~ , not any adj necun nonentity n nullitate, persona insignificante * n persona insignificante, nullitate none-such n necuno none-the-less adv totevia non-Euclidean Math adj non-euclidian non-existence n non-existentia non-existent adj non-existente non-fiction n literatura non-fictional non-flammable adj non-flammabile non-fulfillment, non-fulfilment n non-execution non-member n non-membro nonmoral, amoral adj amoral non-negotiable adj non-negotiabile non-observance n incomplimento * ~ -observance, inobservance n inobservantia non-official adj officiose non-pareil adj sin equal, sin par * ~ -pareil adj sin par, sin equal non-partisan adj independente non-party adj independente non-payment n non-pagamento nonplus v disconcertar nonplussed adj disconcertate non-profitmaking adj sin scopo lucrative nonsense n nonsenso nonsensical adj absurde nonsensically adv absurdemente non-smoking n non fumator non-stop adj aeron * ~ -stop adj continue non-taxable adj non-taxabile non-voting adj sin derecto de voto nook (corner) n angulo * (fig) n angulo noon n mediedie * n mediedie (-dìe) * n mediedie, meridie * n meridie * n meridie (-rì-) * n meridie, mediedie no-one adj/pron necuno, nemo * ~ -one adj/pron nemo, necuno noose n lasso, nodo * n nodo, lasso nor conj nec, ni * ~ conj ni, nec Nordic adj nordic nor'easter n tempesta del nord easter n tempesta del nord (de Nove Angleterra) Norfolk, - Island Geog n Insula de Norfolk norm n norma normal (1. at right angles, perpendicular; 2. conforming to a norm) adj normal * ~ adj/n normal normalcy, normality n normalitate normality, normalcy n normalitate normalize v normalisar * ~ , make conformable to a norm v normar normally adv normalmente normal-school (teacher's college) n schola normal Norman (1. Norse invaders of France, Italy; 2. inhabitant of Normandy) n normanno * adj normanne * adj normanne * n normanno Normandy Geog n Normandia * n Normandia * n Normandia (-ìa) normative adj normative Norseman, Northman Hist n normanno north adj/n nord * n nord North-Africa Geog n Africa del Nord, Nord-Africa * ~ -Africa Geog n Nord-Africa, Africa del Nord North-America Geog n America del Nord, Nord-America * ~ -America Geog n Nord-America, America del Nord north-american adj nordamerican * ~ -american n nordamericano North-Carolina Geog n Nord Carolina North-Dakota Geog n Nord Dakota north-east adj del nord-est * n nord-est * ~ -east n nord-est northerly (of place) adv al nord * (of wind) adv del nord northern adj del nord, septentrional * adj septentrional * adj septentrional, del nord northerner n habitante del nord Northern-Ireland Geog n Irlanda del Nord, Nord-Irlanda * ~ -Ireland Geog n Nord-Irlanda, Irlanda del Nord northern-lights n aurora boreal Northman, Norseman Hist n normanno North-Pole Geog n Polo Nord North-Sea Geog n Mare Nord north-west adj del nord-west * n nord-west * ~ -west n nord-west Norway Geog n Norvegia * n Norvega Norwegian (1. native or inhabitant of Norway; 2. norwegian language) n norvegiano * adj norvegian * adj norvegian * n norvegiano nose (blow one's ~) v essugar le naso * (lead by the ~) v conducer per le naso * (not to see much beyond one's ~) phr non vider multo ultra le naso * (of animal) n muso * (of human) n naso * (poke one's - into) v mitter le naso in * n naso nosebleed n sanguinamento del naso nose-shaped adj nasiforme nostalgia n nostalgia * ~ , homesickness n nostalgia * ~ , homesickness n nostalgia (-ìa) nostalgic adj nostalgic nosto-, nost- (return home) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n nosto- nostril n nare nosy (impropriemente) adj curiose not adv non * ~ any adj nulle * ~ any more phr nunquam plus * ~ any, no adj nulle * ~ any, none adj necun * ~ anywhere adv nusquam * ~ at all adv non del toto, nullemente * ~ at all adv nullemente, non del toto * ~ at all, in no way adv nullemente * ~ atoned, unexpiated, inexpiate, not expiated adj inexpiate * ~ challengeable, not exceptionable, irrecusable Law adj irrecusabile * ~ compact adj incompacte * ~ decent, improper adj inconveniente * ~ easily contented, not to be contented adj incontentabile * ~ exceptionable, irrecusable, not challengeable Law adj irrecusabile * ~ expiated, not atoned, unexpiated, inexpiate adj inexpiate * ~ fusible, infusible adj infusibile * ~ in the least, no!, by no means adv minime * ~ in the least, no!, by no means adv minime (mì-) * ~ intermittent adj continente * ~ knowing, uninformed adj insciente * ~ occupied, vacant adj vacante * ~ occupied, vacant adj vacante (ppr of vacar) * ~ only adv non solmente * ~ oxidizable adj inoxydabile * ~ punctilious, inexact adj impunctual * ~ removable, irremovable adj inamovibile * ~ saturable adj insaturabile * ~ solid or firm, unsubstantial adj inconsistente * ~ tactile, intactile adj intactile * ~ to be contented, not easily contented adj incontentabile * ~ to be found adj introvabile * ~ to be hoped (for) adj insperabile * ~ to know, be ignorant of v ignorar * ~ transferable, untransferable adj intransferibile * ~ transmissible adj intransmissibile * ~ transmutable adj intransmutabile * ~ utilized, unused adj inutilisate * ~ wilting, not withering (not liable to wither or wilt) adj immarcescibile * ~ withering, not wilting (not liable to wither or wilt) adj immarcescibile * ~ yet adv ancora non, nondum * ~ yet adv nondum * ~ yet adv nondum (nòn-) * ~ yet adv nondum, ancora non * ~ ; 2. conj lest adv ne * ~ ; 2. conj that not adv ni notability (1. quality of being notable; 2. prominent person, notable) n notabilitate notable adj considerabile, eminente, notabile * adj eminente, notabile, considerabile * adj notabile * adj notabile, considerabile, eminente notacanthous, spiny-backed Zool adj notacanthe Notacanthus n notacantho notal, dorsal Zool adj notal notarial adj notarial notary n notario notation n notation notch n sectura * v insecar * ~ , cut in v insecar * ~ , cut in v insecar -sec-/-sect-] note (1. as in to take notes of a lecture; 2. annotation) n nota * (importance) n importantia * (make a - of) v prender nota de * (memo) n memorandum * (observe) v observar * (short letter) n billet * (take note) v notar * (write down a note or notes of) v notar * (write down) v scriber * n Commer] * n mus * n Mus] * ~ , notice v notar notebook n quaderno noted adj celebre note-down v notar, scriber * ~ -down v scriber, notar notepaper n papiro a scriber noteworthy adj digne de attention nothing (free, for ~) adj gratis * (in vain) adj in vano * (unwarranted) adv gratuitemente * n nihil (nì-), nil * n nihil, nil * n nil, nihil * n nil, nihil (nì-) notice (1. observation, cognizance; 2. information or communication imparting knowledge) n notitia * (advice) n aviso-(announcement * (at short ~) phr a curte aviso * (notification) n informe, notification, notitia * (notification) n notification, notitia, informe * (notification) n notitia, informe, notification * (take no - of) phr ignorar, prestar nulle attention a * (take no - of) phr prestar nulle attention a, ignorar * (until further ~) phr usque nove aviso * (warning) n advertimento * v notar, observar, remarcar * v observar, remarcar, notar * v remarcar, notar, observar * ~ , note v notar * ~ , warning n advertimento notice-board n tabula de annuncios notification n notification notifier n notificator notify v notificar notion (concept, idea) n notion * n idea, notion * n notion, idea notional, conceptual adj notional notions, small ware n merceria * ~ , small ware n merceria (-ìa) notochord Zool n notochordo Notonecta, back swimmer Zool n notonecta not-only... but-also phr non solmente... ma anque notoriety (character of what is publicly or commonly known) n notorietate * n notorietate notorious (publicly or commonly known) adj notori * adj notorie notum, back Zool n noto notwithstanding adv tamen malgrado, totevia * adv totevia, tamen malgrado nought, naught n nihil, nil * ~ , naught n nil, nihil noun n nomine * n substantivo * ~ , substantive n substantivo nourish (1. to sustain with food; 2. as in to nourish a hope) v nutrir * v nutrir nourisher n nutritor nourishing (be ~) v nutrir * adj nutriente * ~ , alible, nutritive adj alibile * ~ , nutrient adj nutriente * ~ , nutrient adj nutriente (ppr of nutrir) nourishment (sustenance, food) n nutrimento * n alimentation, nutrimento * n nutrimento, alimentation * ~ , alimentation n alimentation Nova-Scotia Geog n Nove Scotia novate Law v novar novation Law n novation novel Lit n romance * Law n novella * adj nove, novelle * adj novelle, nove * n novella, romance, roman * n roman, novella, romance * n romance, roman, novella * ~ , new adj novelle novelette writer, short-story writer n novellista * ~ , short story n novella novelist n novellista, romancero * n romancero * n romancero, novellista novelty (new or novel thing) n novitate * n novellitate, novitate * n novitate, novellitate * ~ , newness n novellitate * ~ , newness n novitate November n novembre novena Eccl n novena Novial (IAL) n novial * (IAL) n novial (Jespersen) * n novial * n novial Nov] Novialist n novialista novice (1. Eccl]; 2. beginner) n novicio * n comenciante, novicio * n novicio, comenciante novitiate n noviciato now (an hour from ~) phr de hic a un hora * (at present) adv nunc, ora * (at present) adv ora, nunc * (at the present time) adv nunc * (at the present time) adv ora * (from - on) phr a parte de ora * (in past time) adv alora * (just ~) phr actualmente, justo nunc * (just ~) phr justo nunc, actualmente * (right ~) adv ora mesmo * (well) adv alora nowadays adv hodie now-and-then phr de tempore in tempore nowhere adv in nulle parte, nusquam * adv nusquam * adv nusquam (nùs-) * adv nusquam, in nulle parte * ~ near adv presso nulle parte nowise adv de nulle maniera noxious adj nocue * ~ , hurtful adj nocue nozzle n becco, imbuccatura * n imbuccatura, becco nuance n nuance * ~ , shade n nuance * ~ , shade n nuance F] Nubia n Nubia Nubian adj nubie * n nubio nubiferous, cloud-bringing adj nubifere nubile, marriageable adj nubile nubility n nubilitate nucleal, nuclear adj nucleal nuclear adj nucleal, nucleari * adj nucleari * adj nucleari, nucleal * ~ , nucleal adj nucleal nuclear-energy n energia nucleari nucleate v nuclear nuclein Chem n nucleina nucleolus Biol n nucleolo * Biol n nucleolo (-clé-) nucleus (1. core, focus; 2. Special: Astron/biol/Atomic Phys]) n nucleo * n nucleo nude (art) n nuditate * (model) n figura nude * adj nude * ~ , bare, naked adj nude nudge n colpo (legier * v dar un colpo legier de cubito nudism n nudismo nudist n nudista nudity n nuditate * ~ , nakedness n nuditate nugget n pepita nuisance (bother) n enoio, incommoditate * (bother) n incommoditate, enoio * (person) n persona incommodante null (1. worthless; 2. as in null and void) adj nulle * adj casse, nulle * adj nulle, casse * ~ , void adj casse null-and-void adj nulle e sin valor nullification n nullification nullified, void Law adj irrite * ~ , void Law adj irrite (ìr-) nullify v nullificar nullifying, diriment, annuling adj dirimente nullity n nullitate numb (be ~) v torper * (deadened) adj torpide * adj Fig] number (1. Math]; 2. indicator designating a thing or person in a series; 3. Gram]) n numero * (1. Math]; 2. indicator designating a thing or person in a series; 3. Gram]) n numero (nù-) * (a - of) n. phr plure * n numero * ~ the pages of, to page v paginar * v numerar numberer (one who or that which numbers) n numerator numberless adj innumerabile numbers Poet/Mus n numero * Poet/Mus n numero (nù-) numbskull n idiota numeness n torpor numerable adj numerabile numeral (designating number) adj numeral * ~ adj/n numeral numeration (1. enumeration; 2. Arith]) n numeration numerator Arith n numerator numerical adj numeric numerically adv numericamente numerosity, numerousness n numerositate numerous (1. in great numbers; 2. Poet/Mus] (harmonious, rhythmical) adj numerose * adj numerose numerousness, numerosity n numerositate Numidia n Numidia Numidian adj numidian * n numida * n numida (nù) numismatic adj numismatic numismatics n numismatica numismatist n numismatico numskull n idiota nun n monacha * n monacha (mò-) * n monacha, religiosa * n religiosa, monacha nunciature n nunciatura nuncio n nuncio nunnery n convento nuptial adj/n nuptial * ~ , matrimonial adj sponsal * ~ , wedding adj nuptial nuptials n nuptias nurse (a baby) v allactar, nutrir * (a baby) v nutrir, allactar * (a sick person) v curar * (children's) n guardiana de infantes * (female) n infirmera * (give milk to (a baby)) v nutrir * (male) n infirmero * (tend) v curar * (wet) n nutrice * (wetnurse) n nutrice * (woman who takes care of the sick) n infirmera * ~ , suckle v allactar * ~ , suckle v lactar nursery (for plants) n seminario * (room set apart for children) n nursery * (room set apart for children) n nursery A] * n camera del infantes nursery-rhyme n rima infantil nursing (of baby) n allactamento * (profession) n profession de infirmera * ~ , suckling (act of) n allactamento nursing-home n clinica, hospital * ~ -home n hospital, clinica nurture (bring up) v educar * (feed) v alimentar * (feeding) n nutrition * (upbringing) n education nut (person) n idiota * Bot n nuce * n bot * n Mech] nutate Bot v nutar nutation (1. act of nodding; 2. Astron/Bot]) n nutation nutcracker n rumpenuces * n rumpenuces (-nù-) nutcrackers n rumpenlces nutmeg n nuce muscate nutrient, nourishing adj nutriente * ~ , nourishing adj nutriente (ppr of nutrir) nutriment n nutrimento nutrition (process of absorbing and assimilating nourishment) n nutrition nutritious adj alimentose * adj nutritive * ~ , nutritive adj nutritive nutritive, nourishing, alible adj alibile * ~ , nutritious adj nutritive nutritlon n nutrition nut-shaped adj nuciforme nutshell (in a ~) adv in pauc parolas * n scalia de nuce nyctalopia Pathol n nyctalopia * Pathol n nyctalopia (-ìa) nyctalopic adj nyctalopic Nycticorax Zool n nycticorace * Zool n nycticorace (-còrace) nycto-, nycti-, nyct- (night) occurring in compounds] n nyct- nyctophobia n nyctophobia * n nyctophobia (-ìa) nylon n nylon * n nylon A] nymph (1. Mythol]; 2. Zool]) n nympha * n nympha Nymphaea Bot n nymphea * Bot n nymphea (-éa) nymphal (1. Mythol]) 2. Zool]) adj nymphal * ~ , nymphean Mythol adj nymphee * ~ , nymphean Mythol adj nymphee (-ée) nymphean, nymphal Mythol adj nymphee * ~ , nymphal Mythol adj nymphee (-ée) nymphomania n nymphomania * n nymphomania (-ìa) nymphomaniac adj nymphomane * n nymphomana * n nymphomana (-ò-)